Fly trapped in a jar
by Nonsens
Summary: House and Thirteen story from the very beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Not mine. Characters belong to Fox etc.

**Summary: **House & Thirteen from very beginning, story line is blurry yet.

**1.**

'So... what's the differential diagnosis for a guy, who's _dead_.' House sat at the desk in the conference room, playing with his cane. The one he stole from his patient, the guy wouldn't use it anyway, he was dead. He let it roll around his fingers a few times, before he noticed that there was something engraved on it. 'Best grandpa ever', House frowned, the guy couldn't even wipe his ass properly, he liked to drool a lot and had a very bad haircut, how he could be the best, let alone 'ever' if he was dead. He frowned again, the last part didn't make sense, even for him.

'Um.. maybe a deathly sickness?' House raised his head to look at the person who spoke. She immediately looked scared and embarrassed, House smiled at her, she smiled in return. 'Well, girl with obviously fake fun bags' her smile dropped 'I think we got that covered when I said that he was dead. You're fired.' girl was about to protest, when he quickly added 'and it's not because your stupidity OR your idiocy, it's because if I wanted a girl with plastic boobs in my team I would have hired a barbie or Holly from Playboy Mansion.' girl quickly stood and left the conference room as fast as she could. Man sitting next to her looked at him strangely. 'What? Don't tell me you don't watch _'E' _or you're fired' the guy immediately averted his gaze, House looked around the room at the other doctors.

Cuddy said 'hire a team', she forgot to add 'three doctors' and 'you have a week', so it was her fault he was sitting in a conference room with thirty doctors, that were ready to diagnose their own mother for a deathly disease, just to please him. And he, of course being House, will take whole advantage of it.

'Any other brilliant ideas?' He stood and walked to the board. Silence welcomed him. 'Come on, I'm sure not all of you have fake boobs... in the other hand, that girl in the left corner should be blushing furiously now' every doctor looked in her direction, and girl in fact blushed a crimson red. House came around the board and started writing something on it.

'Can.. Could you tell us some more details?' the guy with british accent asked, bracing himself for an insult. 'Nope' House's head appeared from behind the board 'though, it would help a lot, wouldn't it?' he made a face and continued to write something on the other side of board.

'Was he old or young?' he heard someone asking, he came form behind the board. 'Why would that matter?' he asked the audience, he couldn't identify who asked him this question. 'Well...' the voice sounded again and it belonged to a very attractive woman in her late twenties, sitting in the second row 'it would certainly reduce still enormous number of diseases that likely killed him.' House nodded, it was a very simple but precise question. 'He was young, in fact he was seventeen years young.' The woman nodded never breaking the eye contact. She was gorgeous, she had big, beautiful eyes, which color he couldn't see from this distance, what strangely annoyed him, her hair had a beautiful shade of red and were cascading freely on her shoulders and there was this mysterious air about her... He mentaly shook himself.

'So! I suppose now, that you all know this specific detail about our dead son, you are full of ideas that I can mock.' he raised his eyebrows at the other doctors, mentaly memorizing to do not look at the mysterious woman to often. Some of the doctors opened their mouths, ready to try to impress House with their knowledge of all deathly diseases that come to their minds, starting with cold and finishing with malaria but House just rolled his eyes, 'don't care, check the reception for files of our lovely pimpled boy and someone page me when you're finished.' With that he cast another glance at the woman in the second row, who was watching him curiously with a ghost of a smile, he frowned again and limped out of the conferential room, firing the blushing girl in the process.

Remy Hadley sat with the other doctors in the conferential room with a file opened in front of her. It was a case about mysterious death of Lucas Murray. The boy was a perfect case of health, then one day he choked on a fry and died. Really, leave it to House to have a weird case. She heard about him, who hasn't. The badass doctor, one kind of a jerk but also a hell of a good diagnostician. The best actually. She imagined him to be a mix of Einstein, Mick Jagger and Woody Allen, but he turned out to be, well... more _attractive_. The rest fit perfectly, he was a sarcastic ass who took advantage of being crippled, thinking it gave him the right to be such a jerk to other people.

But still... she observed him from the moment he walked in the conference room, with an energy that a cripple shouldn't have he limped to the board and wrote 'everybody lies'. Then still not taking notice of any of the other thirty doctors in the room, he sat on the desk and started to play with his cane, frowning a couple of times, thinking hard on something. He wore some vintage band t-shirt, from the distance she guessed only that it was The Cure, some simple converse shoes and he also wore jeans low on his hips, which made him look even more sexy than she allowed herself to admit.

After a couple of minutes, he spoke and the sound of his voice only added to his sexiness. He had this deep voice, pure american accent that reminded her of Clint Eastwood's voice. As she suspected he almost immediately insulted and fired someone. She got annoyed after his showinistic comment about that poor girl's boobs, but really, what else she could expect, after all she almost caught him checking her out only she'd rather liked to think it was a pure curiosity. She didn't want to get involved, with anything, let alone with _anyone_. It is just a job, a well-paid job, a chance to learn something from a very good doctor, a chance to get her mind off...

'Daddy's home!' House walked in, causing a few doctors to hide their cellphones and ipods frantically. Really, they think it will make difference if they sit like a good trained dogs, waiting for him, waggling their tail. House raised his eyebrows at one particular girl who failed with hiding her cellphone in her tiny bag. 'You're fired' he made a funny face at her and limped to the desk. _'Oh, apparently it matters' _she thought sarcastically.

'So, again, what's the differential diagnosis for a dead boy?' he looked into his own file. 'He's name is Lucas' someone said, House looked up and pursed his lips, then looked into his file again 'there is also written that he's _DEAD_ _and_ that he is a _BOY_. Lucas sounds lame, dead-boy works better, _really_.'

'Low blood flow could cause throat to close' a woman sitting next to her said confidently, she looked like a bitch if anyone would like to hear her opinion. Her features were cold and she had this strict air about her, she even had a pretensional accent, like she knew everything, '_Oh really?_ I just thought that the _fry_ was too _big_... silly me.' Remy smirked, getting a very annoyed look from the woman in return. 'If we already got it covered that it wasn't just a very big _fry_ that murdered our dead boy...'

'Tumors in his brain could cause some of the vital functions like swallowing, to stop working', Remy said, after she made sure to send an amused glance in the woman's direction. House turned his attention to her, raising his eyebrows 'and what makes you think that this is a neurological problem?' Remy shrugged 'nothing, but also nothing makes me think that this isn't a neurological problem' House stared at her, thinking. 'All right!' he took his attention back to the rest of the doctors and Remy felt a lot more relaxed. 'Daddy now needs to talk with mommy, so you can play with big toys later' doctors looked at him confused. 'I need to make sure that Cuddy knows absolutely _nothing_ about the fact that we're going to stick a needle and other bigger objects into the brain of our dead patient' House looked ecstatic about the idea and limped out of the room leaving Remy satisfied and woman next to her with a murderous look.

Half an hour later, they heard a muffled voices that were slowly coming closer to the conference room. One agitated voice, belonged to a woman, second - mocking, it was House. _'This is going to be fun' _Remy thought and smiled.

'What twisted, sick voice told you this time to act this unethical and, well, _unethical_?!' Cuddy's voice was now sounding very irritated and very close to the door. 'Wilson's' House quippied 'now _shhh_...'

'Don't _shhhush _me!' Cuddy said even more agitated. 'I said _shhhh_, you will wake up the babies...'

'What _babies?!_' door opened and very annoyed and confused Cuddy walked in. She looked at twenty-seven doctors that were sitting shamelessly in _her _conference room, a few of them even waved to her. 'What is this?' she asked weakly, turning to House. 'My interview, you said I needed a team' House explained slowly as if he was talking to a very retarded kid. 'Yes, a _TEAM, _as a small group of people and by _small_ I mean _three_, not a dozen of doctors! What, you want me to build you your own building, so you can keep all of your _insanities _here?!' Cuddy's eyes were now bulging at him. 'That would be nice...' House scratched his chin thoughtfully, Remy smirked, Cuddy rolled her eyes and walked further into the room standing in front of the desk.

She smiled a very fake smile and looked at the doctors kindly. 'Welcome to the Princeton-Plainsboro hospital, my name is doctor Cuddy and I'm the boss of this hospital...' she stopped, noticing a few shocked, embarassed and amused faces. She turned slowly _'I should've known better' _she thought closing her eyes with embarrassment. House opened the board and now was standing with a very satisfied face next to a big lettering: 'Cuddy's not wearing any underwear on Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays!'

'Why dr Cuddy, _today_ is monday!' House said with a fake-shocked voice to a very annoyed Cuddy, who was now leaving the conference room. Remy couldn't remember the last time she smiled so widely.

**A/N: **Because of the lack of HousexThirteen stories I decided to try and write something myself, the action is slow, there will be more HousexThirteen.

I'm aware that there may be some mistakes, and my only excuse is that I'm in the middle of english course. Also, I'm not a doctor, I suck at biology, so symptoms, causes etc. are fake and made up. I really don't have an idea if tumors have anything in common with throats :)

I also can't promise that this story will be updated frequently or yet alone finished. Just for your knowledge - reviews are a nice kick in the ass for me ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **Not mine, it's all Fox.

**2.**

'Numbers 19 and 26 are fired because, _really_, pancreas has nothing to do with throat, numbers 29 and 30 are also fired because they _still_ think it was only the fry that killed our buddy and number 28 is fired 'cause Cuddy told me to fire at least 10 doctors by the end of the day and she is pissed enough to double my clinic hours...' House said in a casual tone '...so that means I have to fire at least 2 more doctors today, so you better bring it on'. Conference room filled with tension, they had 4 hours to prove to House that they were worth another day of abuse and insults. Remy sat a bit straighter.

'Oh, unclench. It's not like the patient is going to die' House limped to the desk and leaned on his cane. He took out his Vicodin and popped a pill, making a 'yummy' sound while swallowing it. Remy raised an eyebrow along with a few other doctors. She knew about his pain problem, she also heard about his addiction to the painkillers. She always found it interesting, the irony of the situation. He cures pain perscribing meds, but his weapon becomes useless when it comes to his own pain. Sick healer, see the irony?

She didn't feel any compassion for him, it wasn't about pity. Though she could tell where his bitterness came from. She barely knew him but she couldn't help but feel a strange connection to him. House just like her, _choose_ to be miserable. Only she didn't know why he wanted to be miserable... She was almost sure it wasn't just because of his bum leg, sure it was one of the reasons but he was hiding something else. Something much bigger, much more devastating...

'3, 13 and 23' House said bringing her back to reality '...off to the lab, Thirteen..' he looked straight at Remy '... came up with tumors, so she tells you what test you should do' Remy nodded and stood up a bit awkwardly under House's hard gaze. She felt that tingling sensation of being observed until she reached the door, she glanced behind her but House seemed to be very occupied with his cane.

'So, ever played the game of truth or dare?' she heard him say before the doors close and smiled.

'There are two small tumors on the left expanse but they don't show any sign of activity and their diameter is too small to control any of the vital activities, they are not dangerous' said doctor no.3. His name was... something starting with a B... _'Benny?'_

'I'm Walter.' he said, sensing her discomfort. _'Oh, I was close._' she thought finishing her own test and ignoring his silent question what is her name. 'Right expanse is clear.' she finally said turning to him. 'Well, you go tell House' said woman with number 23 taking off her gloves. Remy raised an eyebrow 'why me?'

Woman smiled bitterly 'he seems to like you' she said looking at her pointedly before leaving the lab. Other doctors only shrugged at her and also walked out. Remy glanced at the test results and grimaced. _'He better not.' _she thought leaving the lab and going in House's office direction.

He was standing in front of the window with his back to her. He was obviously thinking hard about something because he didn't hear her come in. He stood without his cane and that made him look almost normal. She noticed that he stood a bit heavier on his left foot.

'We found two small tumors on the left expanse, but they are neutral' she said making him turn around and look at her. Suddenly room shrank. 'Right expanse is clear, but I noticed a few irregularities there, which..' she rambled avoiding his gaze, she always thought of herself as a confident person but House had his way to intimidate people. His gaze burned holes in her, made her nervous and a bit light-headed.

She stopped and looked him straight in the eyes. His expression was unreadable but for a moment she thought she saw the corner of his mouth curve, almost like a ghost of a smile. She frowned, was he mocking her?

'You think these irregularities were the problem?' he finished her thought as he walked to the desk. For a moment she could smell his aftershave when he passed her by. She liked the smell, it was spicy with a hint of something surprisingly sweet as if it spoke that under his bittterness and sarcasm there was something more, probably vulnerable and caring nature. She wondered how it would mix with the smell of his skin... She realized he asked her a question and she scolded herself for her thoughts.

'I think they were not the direct problem but they could cause some of the nerves to work incorrectly..' he put the bottle of Vicodin that was standing on the desk into his pocket 'and you think that the nerves were the main problem?' he looked through his mail quickly, taking a few evenlopes. He made a face at them 'damn, they sued me again... oh, that's new' he said opening one evenlope and throwing the rest into the bin 'violation of the patient's rights.. blah, blah.. patient's has complied about his problems with sleeping after an encounter with dr. Gregory House... nah!' he made a bored face 'they've just changed the color of evenlope' and also he threw it.

'I think that the other doctors will think that the nerves were the main problem' he narrowed his eyes and looked at her curiously 'but I also think that you took this case for a reason and not because it can be diagnosed with some boring nerve problems' she finished with a small smile, this time she didn't avoid his gaze but held it instead. House nodded. 'You're good' he said slowly not breaking the eye contact, he liked the way she didn't let herself to be intimidated by him. And now, that he got a chance to look at her more closely he noticed that her eyes had a mixed shade of blue and green. They seemed the change depending on her mood. Now they had a crystal shade of blue, as she was satisfied with his response. He also loved the color of her hair. He had a thing for red-heads, nevermind Stacy. Now as she was standing with her back to the window, the light framed her, making her hair glove a little. He had to stop himself before he looked at her lips so he immediately searched for a sarcastic remark to hide his discomfort.

'Your number doesn't seem so unlucky anymore...' he tried but failed miserably. 'No, it doesn't' she said softly, there was no trace of smile on her face anymore. She could still smell his aftershave hanging in the air between them. She felt a tingling sensation at the pit of her stomach and forced herself to think clearly. She took a step back.

'The others are waiting' she said a little breathy. House also seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts 'yeah, they're probably still trying to figure if it's better to choose truth or dare... it's actually fun to watch a doctor after 4 years of studies and a few more of courses and 15 years of medical practice to try to imitate a chicken' he was back to his normal self. He didn't let himself to think too much about what happened. _'NOTHING happened'_ he reminded himself.

He took his cane and without looking at her, he left. The smell of his aftershave was still lingering in the air.

**A/N:** Well, so what do you guys think? Thanks for the reviews, they made me write this chapter a little faster :)

I'm still kind of uncertain in what direction this story goes, I have some problems figuring to how get Thirteen and House together without making it look too fluffy or too forced. I mean they know each other for a day, so I think I'm going to try to build some sexual tension between them for now. They don't seem to be the types of people who fall in love easily anyway :)

Also, I started the story using Thirteen's real name (which I only think is real, you know the writers, they're trying to make a mystery of it now) but I can't imagine House calling her Remy, so don't get confused, I'm going to use both of her names. Review, please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** Not mine, Fox still owns it.

**3.**

'He's not gonna show up' someone said yawning. They were sitting in the conference room, waiting for him for almost two hours now. Nobody even tried to make some kind of friendly conversation, even when House wasn't in the room, they were competing. Like animals in the desert, fighting for water. Only it was a civilized fight between cold, composed, sophisticated doctors. They used complicated-sounding, polysyllabic words instead of claws and wore white, perfect lab coats instead of fur.

The rest was pretty much the same.

'I mean, he's House, he might not even show up' the guy said again after he got no response for his earlier comment. 'For days' someone added, making some of the doctors groan. 'You think that he's...' woman started but stopped, glancing at the door nervously. They were closed. 'You know, maybe _laying in his apartment drunk or drugged?_' she finished in a whisper, glancing nervously at the door again. 'Or both' someone commented making some of the doctors smirk or shift uncomfortably in their seats and, well, glance at the door nervously.

'He might have ordered a prostitute and after she found out about his.. _defect_ she ran away, leaving House heart-broken in his apartment' a guy from behind joked making almost every doctor laugh. Thirteen, who's been sitting next to him only clenched her jaw bemused. _'Bet that even with his leg he's making them scream more than you do' _she thought annoyed.

'Or he's chasing some poor kids with his cane on the streets because they dared to smile around him' someone else quipped getting a laugh in response. 'Or he's robbing some drug-store form all the viagra and Vicodin' the guy next to Remy joked again making her roll her eyes.

'Or he's standing right behind you, thinking how deep he can get his cane up to your lame ass' House said with fake amused voice. The guy almost fell from his seat when he heard him. 'I can really explain, I mean.. I.. it was only a joke...' he didn't dare to turn around and look at House as he rambled nervously. House just stood expressionless. Remy in the other hand had some problems keeping back the grin that was forming on her lips.

'Well, nobody's smiling because of my joke, so I guess that I wasn't joking' House said in a low voice. Suddenly a shiver ran down her spine and she realized how close he was standing behind her. She stopped smiling and turned her head just a little to see him. She took in his appearance. He wore dark jeans and a plain pink shirt which he left with two first buttons open revealing a black t-shirt under it, probably another vintage one. He didn't seem angry, which surprised her a little, he seemed more like ...amused?

'You seem uncomfortable' House said casually 'you know what would help ya?' he smiled devilishly. The guy shook his head, still afraid to look at his boss. 'Some activity, like washing my car, yes I think that should do wonders for you' he said limping to the board, the guy raised himself with a resigned sigh. 'Nuh-uh' House stopped him 'not _now_, first I want to mock some of your theories and make fun of you, seriously, you thought that a car washing would make us even?' House raised his eyebrows, clearly enthusiastic about the idea of making someone's life miserable. 'And by the way, I usually steal drugs from Wilson, the guy is like a manufactory of Viagra' House made a face at them. Remy smirked.

'So... twenty doctors' House started walking in front of the rows 'seventeen idiots' he said looking pointedly at the guy who ducked his head immediately 'and three winners' he scanned the room, glancing a bit longer at Thirteen. God, he could swear she was getting hotter by the day. Their eyes met and he saw that soft, almost provocative smile again. He tore his gaze away from hers. Of course she was watching him, she always did. She was burning holes in him with her gaze.

'Today, I'm gonna send some of the idiots home and a case of 45 year old woman sick of leprosy is going to help me with that _hard _decision.' House limped to the desk and pulled out a pile of files from the drawer.

'Lame-ass' he said looking at the guy sitting next to Remy. 'Do you mind?' he pointed at the files. The guy got up and took the files from him with a glare. 'It's Kutner' he said annoyed and walked back handing the files to the doctors. 'Lame-ass sounds better' House commented unmoved.

'Woman got a rash three weeks ago, she went to a doctor, like all the idiots with a rash do.' House ignored another glare from Kutner. 'Doctor perscribed her some anti-acne pills, like all the idiot doctors would have done, not noticing the characteristical swelling around the rash. Week after that she couldn't go out without a scarf around her face, the rash got that bad. I would say 'ew' but that would be ęłęóinappropriate considering that she is dying now...' House paused looking at the photo and titled his head 'still... disgusting.'

'The rash got that worse and she still thought that it was a simple case of acne?' someone asked. 'Well, like I said, she was an idiot. And even if she wasn't, we live in twenty-first century, it's hard to come up with an idea of a illness that killed people when Jesus was still turning water into wine.' House leaned on his cane.

'So, she diagnosed already... there isn't cure for leprosy' Bitch said closing the file.

'If this _is_ a case of leprosy.'

'But you've just said..'

'No way she got leprosy in three weeks' Remy studied the file furrowing her brows 'so either the diagnose is wrong or... her symptoms are cause of another disease that looks like leprosy..'

'Like acne?'

'..Like chemical interaction' she glared at him '...which caused the rash and liver failure. Kidney stopped creating urine so toxins weren't dissolved. Dyzordiosis.' she finished a little out of breath. She looked at House. It was there, a brief but noticeable glimmer of pride in his eyes. He nodded his head a little, almost like a compliment, which was enough for her.

'Run the tests' she got up taking the file with her 'take 5, 7, 14 and Bitch so she can see that she is an idiot.' They went to the door with pouting Bitch, Thirteen glanced at House while passing him, making a brief eye contact. The corner of his mouth twitched for a moment. Almost like a smile, but that was enough for her.

'Now, let's mock some of the Lame-ass ideas. Come on girly, bring it on!'

She stopped giving a damn of what people thought about her a long time ago. It was her mother that always told her that the voices of her mind and heart were the only ones that should matter. Mother's words become her mantra. She didn't care when kids laughed because of her name, she ignored her father when he told her she wasn't good enough to become a doctor, she didn't give a damn that she was the only one that didn't cry at her mother's funeral. She cried at home. Countless bottles of vodka laying on the floor of her apartment. Listening to her mother's favourite song over and over again.

It was the first time in years that she found herself seeking for someone's approval. It felt unsettling, the constant need for his attention. The way her body reacted when she was around him... the shiver when their arms brushed slightly as she walked past him, the tingling when he stood too close, the coldness she felt when his gaze wasn't burning holes in her back... that crippled bastard.

'How's the patient' she jumped slightly at the sound of his gruff voice. Of course he was standing there, his back pressing against the closed door, she wondered briefly why he closed them and why she didn't hear the sound. How long he's been standing here, watching her?

'She's in a coma.'

'Good.'

What does he mean by saying 'good'? Good, because they could run more dangerous test on her without her knowledge or good because that left practically just them in the room? She quickly dismissed the second thought.

'What is your secret, Thirteen?'

'What do you mean?'

'I got figured almost every other doctor, but somehow your puzzle is still a mystery for me.'

'Maybe there's nothing to solve.'

'Nah, I'm sure your not _that_ boring.' He was penetrating her with his gaze, the ghost of a knowing smile gracing his lips. The corners of her mouth twitched a little but she kept a straight face.

'Well, I'm extremally _pleased_ that I'm keeping you entertained.'

'Not in a way I would like you to.' she felt a shiver run down her spine at his words. Fuck, the only escape from that sex-tension filled room was blocked by the cause of that tension. Well, two can play that game. She took a step forward. Satisfied, when his eyes widened slightly.

'I'm assuming that you meant some consult on a interesting case.'

'What else I could mean?' he also moved closer, there was a small space between them now. She took a deeper breath, smelling his cologne.

'Well, in that case you know my pager' she smiled softly and walked past him, making sure to brush against him in the process. House also smiled when he heard the door close. Thirteen in the other hand had to take a few calming breaths as she walked down the corridor.

**A/N:** I know I suck when it comes to fast updating but the school is a hell for me now. Thanks for all the reviews:) Oh, and I have no idea if there is a illness called dyzordiosis, please ignore my lame attempt to play a doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Yes, I know I suck badly at updating, but a comment from _The Oh so bored One _actually motvated me, so thank you for a good kick in the ass :)

**Disclamer: **I get no money for it, which sucks because I need money for Raveonettes concert... anyway, FOX owns House's ass.. and mine if they keep writing plots like that.

**4.**

'Ohhh yess... that's right...' House moaned '...could you make that that amazing trick with your hand again... _god YES_!'

'Do we really need to witness that?' Kutner asked timidly. They've been discussing over some case in House's office while he's been getting a massage for his sore arm. Of course House being House didn't give a damn about sounds that came out of his mouth while a gorgeous massagist worked her way on his biceps.

'I'm _really _sorry if that makes you uncomfortable guys but _christ!'_ he finished with a loud moan and closed his eyes. Bianca, the gorgeous massagist smiled with satisfaction. 'Yeah, it's too fuckin' good for you guys to not witness it and be jealous. 500 bucks and that beyb makes a heaven on my arm' he finished with a shameless grin.

'Maybe we should wait for the other doctors _in the other room_, before we start a differential, they're late.' Thirteen said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Her eyes were fixed on his arm. Bianca raised his left sleeve up for the better access and it was kind of disturbing to see his surely well shaped muscles under that Bitch hands. She was sure enjoying that massage as well, which annoyed Thirteen only a little.

'Oh, I fired them.' House said casually with still closed eyes.

'Wait, when?' Bitch said with a shameless excitement in her voice.

'Oh, don't be so crushed.' Kutner commented but Amber only shrugged. 'It's not like we were making friendly relationships here.'

'Duh.' House added. 'I fired them yesterday, and Big Love it's none of your business why I fired them.' House opened an eye to see him close his mouth abruptly. 'And that leaves you with no excuse to leave my office. Except maybe for Orphan, because he's drooling way too much because of Bianca's ass... ouch!' he yelped when she pressed his sore point a little too much, sending him a glare. '...Or because of my naked arm' he quickly added. 'Go run that blood test and take Mark with you, he's got nice ass too.' Kutner rolled his eyes and made his way to the door.

'So, her medical history?' House leaned further in his seat, titling his head back. He cracked one eye open to look at Thirteen. She stood close to the door, leaning slightly on the wall behind her with crossed arms, glaring at Bianca occasionally. She wore a simple pair of jeans and long blouse that fitted her breasts perfectly and hung a little on her flat stomach. It was driving him insane, he often found himself wanting to slip his hand under the hem of one of those long blouses she obviously liked to wear and run his fingers on her stomach, along her ribs, a little higher...

'Clear, no cancer in her family at least 2 generations back.' Her voice interrupted his thoughts. He noticed that little, knowing smirk, but didn't mind anymore that he was caught staring at her, again. And she was flushed a little as well.

'Wilson's gonna be dissappointed. Check her brain.'

'You think it's a neurological problem?' she asked him, looking back at his exposed arm. It was a little game between them now. He would stare at her a little longer than necessary, freely observing her moves, making her self-conscious with his stare. She would do the same, she knew she wasn't the only one that noticed the tension between them, other doctors were blind at their chemistry at least for now, but she was sure he was attracted to her as well. She would make sure to brush lightly her body against him while passing him on her way and he would stand a little too close behind her while she's making some test. She liked the game. You can look but do not touch.

Until someone's gonna break.

'She had no problem when we told her about the test we're going to perform on her, it must be something with her brain.' He stared back at her, meeting her challenging gaze.

Bianca finished her work and winked at House, making Thirteen roll her eyes. The rest of the doctors also left the office, Thirteen waited patiently until the door closed. House didn't notice her staying, occupied by fixing his shirt so her voice startled him a little.

'It's pretty smart to call a hooker and pretend she's a massagist. It saves a few embarrassing stares from co-workers.' she said casually still leaning slightly on the wall, keeping safe distance between them. _'Like that's gonna help...'_

'If I call a pizza delivery guy, will you accuse me for drug buying?'

'No, I'm gonna still think that he was a hooker undercover.' she kept a deadly straight face, but there was a spark in her eyes. She loved bantering with House.

'I will keep that in mind if I decide to call the cast of High School Musical, oh my god, I do so love them _soo much_!' he finished with fake excited voice and an affectionate roll of his eyes. Thirteen bite the inside of her cheek.

Suddenly House was standing and moving towards her. Her heart skipped a beat.

'You know...' he was still moving towards her as he spoke, his voice low '...someone would call that jealousy' her eyes grew wider at his words, he was now very close '...you've been awfully quiet today, and all you did' he stopped, he was standing so close that he could smell her shampoo, he reached behind her, closing the courtains, she gasped slightly '...was glaring at Bianca.'

He pressed her against the wall, cane forgotten, gently but firmly, giving her time to stop him. She could feel the heat radiating from his body, making her body tremble with fear and excitement. He slipped one hand under her blouse, and she nearly moaned at the contact. The sexual tension between them was unbearable now, but she knew that this was also a game. He was the first who broke the rule of not touching, but he wanted _her_ to break the rule of not kissing.

He ran his fingers on her naked stomach, feeling goose bums under his touch. Her skin was amazingly soft, like he imagined. Suddenly he gripped her waist and pressed her more firmly against the wall, rubbing himself against her in the process, this time she moaned and closed her eyes. Her own hands were running under his shirt, fingertips tracing the contours of his muscles. He nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck, blowing a hot breath, making her shiver with pleasure. One hand left her waist only to rest on her thigh, spreading her for him. She rocked against him, enjoying the groan from him. _'just kiss me already...'_ she thought desperately as he mimicked her earlier move with his hips.

The sound of her pager made him groan with impatience. 'Just.. ignore it...' he whispered in her ear, brushing his lips against her earlobe. Thirteen pressed him even more tightly, feeling his lust for her. He ran his hands up and down her body possessively, his mouth teasing her neck, barely brushing her skin. She rocked against him one more time, getting the sound she wanted to hear and pushed him gently off her.

He looked at her, they were both panting, pupils dilated, skin flushed. She was the first to speak.

'Next time, skip Bianca, page me.' she brushed past him holding his lustful gaze. God, it was so fucking hard to get away from him now but she knew that if she wouldn't answer her call, they would probably go after her. She composed herself a little on her way, a small grin forming on her lips.

House stormed to the mans bathroom.

**A/N:** Must say, it was my first smut scene.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** The story isn't dead yet. I should apologize for the long wait, but I didn't want to rush this story and write it because I must. I want to write it because I want.

I got a few e-mails in which you asked me to update, so I guess the story is worth continuing. Thanks for reviews, they mean much for me :)

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**5.**

_'5 days_._'_

_'5 fuckin' days and not a single glance in my direction. What a bastard. After our 'little' make-out session in his office he hasn't got balls to even look in my direction. I mean, it's not like I care so much. Or at all. Almost every second doctor in this hospital drools a river after me, so why care about this crippled, little, very little...'_

"Um... Doctor?" Thirteen looked at a very scared and pale man in his late fourties that she examined for the past 10 minutes. "It's just... I can't feel my arm, anymore..." She looked down and realized that she squeezed his arm so hard while measuring his blood pressure that the blood stopped flooding.

"Oh, sorry about that." Thirteen quickly released his arm and silently cursed House.

The truth is that she's been more hurt by his actions than she liked to admit to herself. She knew it was delusional to think that he would jump into relationship with her and she accepted that. Actually, it was fine with her. She avoided steady relationships just as much. That's why she was so frustrated by the situation, it just didn't fit. She should treat this like one-time fun, and yet it bothered her that it was just fun. Damn House.

Who, by the way, just entered the exam room.

He spotted her and for a second she thought he's gonna run away like a little girl. _'Of course that would mean that he's aware of the awkwardness between us which would just prove that our encounter actually meant something. So, yeah, no running cripples. Just cold confrontation. Oh joy.'_

"I need some clean needles from the locker." he said, quickly scanning the room to avoid her gaze. _Smooth._

She knows perfectly well that the locker is right next to her and he would have to reach past her to get it. The exam room isn't very big too, so she should just give him the damn needles to avoid any kind of contact.

_'But why not to torture him a little?'_

"Suit yourself."

She started to examine the patient's chest but from the corner of her eye she saw a flash of rare ęłęóuncertainty in his eyes. House started moving in her direction and she noticed his cautious step as well. Thirteen smiled to herself. _'This should be interesting.'_

He stood next to her when she moved to exam the patient's ear. Thirteen brushed lightly against him in the process and smiled to herself when she heard him take a deeper breath. House moved behind her to get to the locker, there was little space so he had to grip her hip in order to keep his balance. Thirteen felt her skin light on fire where House touched her. He reached his right hand to open the locker.

It didn't escape Thirteen's notice that he's been agonizingly slow the whole time and that he's careful to not make her feel his aruosal.

Thirteen moved slightly back, pressing herself fully against House and felt him tremble. He dug his fingers into her hip and Thirteen had a crushing need to feel his fingers on her bare skin. He opened the drawer and took a few sterile needles from it, that movement causing him to lean forward so she could feel his breath at the back of her neck. It made her ache with desire even more.

"Is there... is there any problem with my ear, Doctor?" Thirteen froze. Shit.

"Your ear is fine, so is the blood pressure." House said in a professional voice as if nothing happened, which annoyed her. "Now, stop eating viagra for breakfast and try _actual_ cereals, then that funny feeling in your chest, we like to call pre-heart attack pain, should stop." The patient visibly shrunk under House's cold gaze. "And next time don't feel too ashamed to tell a doctor what's actually _wrong_ with you." Thirteen noticed that he put a safe distance between their bodies as he moved to stand next to her.

_'Oh well, last time it really helped.'_

She turned around to pull off her gloves and hide herself from his rough gaze and humiliation of the situation. She wasn't embarrassed because she compromised herself in front of her patient, she was embarrassed because she couldn't, like House, switch off her emotions whenever she wanted to. She put so much work and time to be able to contain an emotionless face in almost every situation but somehow she always needed an extra second to put up that facade when she was around him. And House always caught all the emotions running through her eyes in that one second.

She heard someone leave. No sound of cane.

"You can leave too, House, I won't consider it cowardice I will consider that this is just your way of dealing with _things_. Which is the same, I guess." she couldn't deal with this crap now. She agreed to play a game that could leave her devastated and yet she wasn't ready to finish it. To give up on him.

"Says the person who refuses to take Huntington's test to avoid dealing with results." his words stung. She felt her self-control shatter a little more. She didn't like the way her voice shook slightly when she spoke.

"Says the person who instead of fighting pain prefers dulling it with pills."

Suddenly Thirteen felt a strong hand on her shoulder, House spun her around and pressed against the locker. Hard.

And he was kissing her.

And it was everything she imagined, yet so different.

His stubble slightly bruised her sensitive skin as he surprisingly gently opened her mouth with his. His tongue explored hers, tasting her hungrily, making her beg for air but at the same time making her beg him not to stop. His hand rested possessively just above her hip as he snug a few fingers under her top and caressed her skin, the other hand tangled in her hair.

The kiss was rough and passionate and so House but it also held a hint of gentleness and caring she wasn't prepared to feel from him. And Thirteen realized she ached for that feeling. She needed him to prove to her that he cared. That this wasn't just about sex.

She wrapped her right hand around his lower back and rested the other on his chest. When the air become an issue, House started trailing hot kisses along her jawline, not quite ready to face the consequences of the kiss. She gripped his shirt and brought him even closer when he started sucking on her neck, his stubble only adding to the amazing sensations.

"You make me break the rules that I've made." Thirteen heard him whisper somewhat angrily against her ear.

And she stopped breathing at this moment, because she understood the weight of his confession. He was just as scared as her and that one sentence held a hint of hope for them.

He took a small step back. She gave him last lingering kiss which he deepened, making her moan. He pulled her closer as she ran her hands through his hair, trying desperatly to make him remember her. She finished the kiss with a soft bite on his lower lip.

"You too."

She knew he understood the meaning behind her words.

**A/N: **I think it needs one more chapter, if you know what I mean ;)


End file.
